


morning after

by indoissetep



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Prompt Fill, Short and hopefully funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indoissetep/pseuds/indoissetep
Summary: Written for a Tumblr prompt: Bodhi/Cassian, "It's 8:30, I have a hangover and you're being annoying".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please laugh at my shitty references.

Cassian does not regret waking up naked next to an equally naked Bodhi Rook.

He does not regret the events that led the two of them to wake up like this.

What he does regret is thinking that he could match Baze’s drinking the night before.

He could. But not without consequences.

His massive hangover is a stain on this otherwise excellent morning after.

That, and the fact that Bodhi hasn’t shut up since the moment he woke up.

“I mean, it wasn’t just that final shot that was amazing. Everyone keeps talking about that shot, the precision, but did you see his flying? It was just... Force, such skill. I need to find that kid and talk to him, ask him for tips. What was his name? Luke Starkiller?”

“Skywalker,” Cassian groans. He drags a pillow over his face, trying to block out the glaring sunlight, the sound of Bodhi’s rambling and maybe even his intake of oxygen.

He feels just about ready to die.

Why doesn't Bodhi have a hangover, too? There truly is no justice in the Galaxy.

“Skywalker, yeah. I tried to get hold of him last night, but that’s what everyone was trying to do so of course I couldn’t. Do you think I could talk to him today after the medal ceremony?”

Bodhi rambles on, causing Cassian’s head to throb with every word. He tries to tune the other man out, maybe even go back to sleep. But it’s no use. He’ll just have to continue to face this torture while fully conscious.

When he turns his attention back to Bodhi, he’s surprised to find that his speech has taken an unexpected turn.

“What if they come back? I mean, they know where we are now. They had the Death Star right over us. What if the Empire strikes back now that we’re high on our victory and feeling safe? Shit, we need to allert the generals. Someone needs to tell Mon Mothma.“

Cassian doesn’t know how the other man arrived at this line of thought, but he doesn’t like the anxious edge in his voice.

He sits up, ignoring the way his brain slushes around in his skull, and puts his hands on Bodhi’s cheeks.

“Bodhi. Bodhi, querido. Stop,” he says in as soothing a voice as he can manage.

Bodhi looks back at him with wide, frightened eyes.

“Listen to me. It’s 8:30 in the morning, I have a massive hangover and you’re being extremely annoying. I need you to stop talking before I’m forced to kill you, okay?”

Bodhi nods at him slowly, looking no less frightened.

Cassian mentally kicks himself.

_Idiot, you’re making things worse._

“Listen, you’re getting worked up over nothing.  The Imperial navy has scattered. They’ve just suffered an unimaginable blow. It will be some time before they even begin to think about mounting another attack against us. We have time. To relax, to rest, to enjoy our victory. To _sleep_ ,” he finishes  pleadingly.

“Okay, okay. You’re right. I’m sorry,” Bodhi says, finally calmer.

“It’s okay. Come here,” Cassian pulls him in for a kiss that admitedly doesn’t taste the best. But it’s still good.

After they pull apart, he asks, “Are you always this talkative this early in the morning?”.

Bodhi smiles apologetically and nods.

“Ai Dios mio...”

It’s okay. They’ll work something out.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @capcassianandor
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
